darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Drunken Dwarf
|text1=Normal |item2= |text2= Beaten |item3= |text3=King }} The Drunken Dwarf is an intoxicated dwarf who wanders Gielinor giving Kebabs and beer to adventurers who talk to him, and then proceeds to teleport away to other places. He is a former RuneScape Random Event, and has a number of quest and miniquest appearances. Depending on the player's choices in Birthright of the Dwarves, they can help the true heir to the throne, and the Drunken Dwarf becomes the King of Keldagrim, being crowned King Drunken Dwarf III. He can then be found at the top of Keldagrim Palace. Appearances Quests Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf The Drunken Dwarf is seen in the final cutscene of the Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf quest. After the quest, if you see the dwarf and talk to him, he will speak of your "kebab stories" from the end of the quest and give you your beer and kebab as normal. Swan Song during Swan Song.]] During Swan Song, the Drunken Dwarf is seen harassing the Wise Old Man outside of the Jalsavrah pyramid, where he was subsequently vaporized by the Wise Old Man. My Arm's Big Adventure During the My Arm's Big Adventure quest, the Drunken Dwarf will wander too close to the goutweed that My Arm is attempting to grow and will be thrown off a mountain. A nameless newborn troll then attempts to eat his leg, earning the name Drunken Dwarf's Leg. Birthright of the Dwarves When Hreidmar, the rightful heir to the Keldagrim throne, is killed by the adventurer in the assault on the Red Axe stronghold, Veldaban is corrupted by his spell, and begins to turn into a Chaos dwarf. If the adventurer kills Veldaban, they can then tell the Consortium to yield their power the true heir to the dwarven throne; Meike discovers that the Drunken Dwarf is the heir to the throne. He is originally crowned as 'King ', but during the post-coronation party he becomes too inebriated to even remember his own name; at his own request, he is thus crowned as 'King Drunken Dwarf'. Other Court Cases The Drunken Dwarf is a participant in the Court Cases Distraction and Diversion, in the case of the Drunken Dwarf versus Botros. In the case he is alleged to have assaulted the character Botros whilst skilling; it is up to the player to decide whether to prosecute on behalf of Botros or defend the drunken dwarf. For completing the case the player will be rewarded with 5000 attack experience for prosecuting or 5,000 defence experience for defending the drunken dwarf. The case also gives the additional reward of 20 gold ore and a kebab. It does not matter whether or not the player prosecutes or defends; they will still receive the additional reward. Random event (discontinued) As a random event, he would occasionally appear and talk to players. If the player responded, the dwarf would give them a kebab and a beer. If the player ignored him, he would throw rocks at the player which hit a max of 2 hitpoints, (the equivalent of about 200 life points) capable of hitting through even the Protect from Missiles prayer. He would not stop unless the player talked to him. He could be killed using a combative familiar (if you were in multicombat), and upon death would just drop regular bones. It was widely disputed that this random event was unfair, because if the player lagged, they would most likely have died as a result. Quotes: * 'Ere, matey, 'ave some 'o the good stuff. * Dun ignore your matey! * I hates you player's name! * Aww comeon, talk to ikle me player's name! If the player died or logged out, the Dwarf would exclaim: * Aw me is all alone... and disappear. Locations When wandering the world, he can be found in many places. The locations he can be found at include: *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon, near the brick wall with lesser demons *Outside of the Champion's Guild. *Al Kharid bank, the Cactus Patch, Furnace, Gem Trader, Palace, Al Kharid mining site, gate to Lumbridge, between Al Kharid and Varrock, Faruq *Gunnarsgrunn canoe station and near the Cooking guild *The north Falador Entrance, Falador park, below the South Falador entrance, southwest part of Falador, Party room, south of the Artisan's Workshop *Wilderness: just a little ways south of the Bandit Camp entrance. *Wilderness: north of the Black Knights' Fortress, near the Zamorak Mage, Wilderness volcano, Southern Wilderness Mining Site *Rimmington, Port Sarim *The Grand Exchange and Varrock palace (including 2nd floor), Varrock museum, Zaff's house, Varrock east and west banks, Varrock Ivies, Stone circle, South-east Varrock mining site, Earth Altar, Blue Moon Inn *Cows and chicken patches east of Lumbridge, between Fred the Farmer's farm and the Falador cabbage patch, Draynor Village, Water altar, Falador south entrance, Maggie's caravan *Karamja, south of the volcano *Ruins near Edgeville *Musa Point (Karamja), Karamja Volcano Mine *Crafting Guild, Hobgoblin Peninsula *Mining Guild, Dwarven Mines *Asgarnian Ice Caves - near the blurite ores *In Victoria's house at Lumbridge, near Graveyard *Lumbridge Swamps, north of East Mining Site *Just north of the chaos temple *In the Dwarven Mines in Asgarnia, outside the entrance to the Living Rock Caverns. *In between the Sheep farm and cabbage patch in Lumbridge *Just south of the Spirit of Summer quest start. *Lumbridge furnace house *Mudskipper Point *Clan Camp *Draynor, near the Willow trees *Varrock, in the pottery house *Varrock square A short while after he has given the player a Beer and Kebab (except for Battle of Lumbridge where he gives Beer, Kebab and 5 Divine Tears), he will teleport away. Dialogue Trivia *If the Drunken Dwarf killed the player near their respawn point, such as Lumbridge, he would continue to attack them once they respawned. *In Swan Song, the Drunken Dwarf is revealed to have 400 life points. *When the Drunken Dwarf appeared the player would hear a unique whistling sound. This was an easy way to notice a Drunken Dwarf immediately if the player was doing a task that doesn't require full attention such as Woodcutting or Fishing. ]] *Though most non-chaos dwarves still alive are incapable of casting magic or are not willing to use magic beyond casting Superheat Item, the Drunken Dwarf appears capable of teleporting all over Gielinor, and even into pocket dimensions not really part of Gielinor, such as those containing the Runecrafting Altars (not utilising the conventional means used to reach there). *In the Evolution of Combat beta, a bug allowed players to walk to Tutorial Island. The Drunken Dwarf was placed on the island by Jagex to remove the players that had reached the Island, by throwing a beer at them, which teleported them to Lumbridge. Category:Random events Category:Quest NPCs Category:Dwarves Category:Monarchs Category:Legendary characters